


Wait For Me to Come Home

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Coitus, Grimm - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something stirring within his heart, something that made him to want to lean towards saying <i>Yes, I’ve been in love, wonderfully so</i> but the words drowned in his foggy thoughts.</p><p>“No,” Sebastian finally answered against the nagging feeling in his gut that was sure he had been in love before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me to Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the **sequel** to [Twenty Seconds 'Til You're No Longer Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3595251). I'm afraid it can't be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Inspired by the season 4 arc of _Fringe_
> 
> Title taken from **Ed Sheeran** 's _Photograph_.
> 
> (For visual guides to the fic, links provided at the end.)
> 
> Special thanks to [Dana](http://www.ttinycourageous.tumblr.com/), for everything.

The room glowed light blue from the moonlight that streamed through the louvers, the sheets tussled with sex and love emitting from two bodies. Sebastian’s thrusts were deep and slow; the low, delicious moans that escaped the man beneath him sent a shudder of rapture down his spine and up to his heart. He laced their fingers together, while his other hand gripped tight at the man’s waist, grounding him to the moment, his lips never straying from the man’s flushed skin for more than a second.

In between kisses and heartbeats, the man beneath Sebastian hooked a leg behind his thigh and effortlessly flipped them over in one fluid movement. Now on his back, Sebastian melted into the pillow, enjoying the gorgeous sight above him. The blue glow of the moon caught the curves and contours of the man beautifully, a loving silhouette hovering over him. He sighed contently as an unprecedented happiness settled in his chest.

“Do you love me?” the man asked, moving languidly to sink himself lower, making Sebastian’s head spin at the pleasurable heat around his length.

Sebastian revelled in the man’s rhythm, immersed in the warmth creeping up his legs, his groin and pooling at the base of his stomach. It was only when the man stilled his movements that Sebastian’s synapses worked to string words in response.

“You know I do.”

“Tell me,” the man whispered. “I want to hear you say it.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth as he reached to grip the man’s waist, rising slowly until he was sitting up, his face inches away from the man’s. The movement caused him to sink deeper, a quiet whimper of pleasure escaping them in tandem with the change of position. Wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck, the man was now snugly straddled over him, swivelling his hips at an unhurried pace.

“I love you,” Sebastian breathed, his hands caressing every inch of the man he could grasp. “It was only ever you.”

The man smiled down at him and crashed their lips together, gently dropping his weight over Sebastian so they were reclining back into the mattress. Sebastian soused himself in the kisses, in everything the man had to offer.

Amidst their love making, a twittering beep wafted from a distance.

It was faint at first, barely able to pierce through his need for release as he chased his high.

Then it grew louder-

And louder-

And louder- until the sound ricocheted in his mind, drowning his euphoria and pulling the man’s warmth away from him.

He tried to hold on to the man above him with all his might and he fought the intruding sound vigorously but the blue glow of the room started to whirl into a deep, dark purple.

Everything was fast slipping away.

And then-

The man was gone.

Sebastian’s eyelids flew open, his chest heaved with his ragged breathing. Running his hands over his face, he willed his senses to adjust to his surroundings.

The alarm from his phone beeped incessantly on the bedside table, the vibration rattling all the contents on it as the morning sun glowed bright behind the curtains. He reached to tap the alarm off with clammy hands, his mind still reeling from the rather vivid dream.

There was a pang in his chest; the feeling of loss and emptiness too real to be just a dream.

For months now, Sebastian had been dreaming of the same man- a stranger with warm honey-brown eyes and a smile so mesmerizing that the stutters in his heart remained well after he had woken up.

The dreams had started about six months ago, its frequency increasing over the past two weeks or so.

At first, he thought nothing of it, categorizing it as an irrelevant recurrent dream like the ones he used to have when he was younger of falling out of trees or riding elevators that wouldn’t stop.

Then, the dreams started happening every other week on the same night- always a Friday. After that, it was every other night.

Lately, it seemed that every time he closed his eyes, he would dream of the man. Same gorgeous eyes. Same gorgeous smile.

Sebastian found himself caught between looking forward to the dreams and dreading falling asleep.

He looked forward to them- welcomed them even- because there was something so real about the love and devotion he felt towards the stranger in his dreams, something he had missed all this while but he dreaded the dreams all the same because his heart ached each time he woke up alone- knowing that everything he felt, everything he experienced was _just_ a dream.

\---

 

The glare of the computer screen burned Sebastian’s eyes as the cursor blinked hypnotically at him. His editor had requested he hand in his review on the new cafe he had been tasked to critique by mid day but his mind was elsewhere, lost in thought, chasing the memory of the dream he had the night before.

It wasn’t the first time he dreamt of making love to someone, but this dream- making love to the man in his dream, it was significantly different.

Every fibre of his being _felt_ the dream and every bit of him missed the man- the smell of his skin, his touch, his kisses.

The memories were there- he knew they were- but each time he tried to draw them from his mind, the harder it got, as if there was a barrier in his mind that barred the memories from him.

Sebastian would close his eyes and try to memorize everything that happened in the dream- from the sound of the man’s voice to the feel of his breath on his skin- but more often than not, he would see a sheer, purple tint behind his eyelids, leaving him confused and frustrated.

He was so immersed in his attempt to grasp at what remained of last night’s dream that he almost jumped out of his skin when his co-worker, Quinn Fabray hopped onto the edge of his desk unannounced.

“Earth to Sebastian,” Quinn quipped, clearly pleased at Sebastian’s startled reaction. “What’s gotten your head so high up in the clouds?” she teased. “Is it a guy? A cute one?”

Sebastian smiled, forcing his nerves to calm. “When do I have the time to find a cute anything?”

“Please-,” Quinn said, rolling her eyes. “-your job is to review all the cool spots in Portland. That gives you ample opportunity to meet cute guys.”

Quinn’s assessment was true; his job called for him to check out all the restaurants, cafes and bars that were the talk of the town and review them for the newspaper. It _would_ have made it easy for him to find dates, maybe even someone who was desirous of a relationship. But for some odd reason, they held no interest to him.

“I guess I’m just quite particular about who would be privileged enough to have access to my awesomeness.”

Quinn rolled her eyes again. “Have you ever been in love, Sebastian?” she asked, fiddling with his Millennium Falcon-shaped paper weight that sat atop a stack of recently-edited reviews.

“I-” he started to answer but stopped short. Sebastian tried to recall a time in his life when he had been in love. He was sure he had at one time but as he tried to place the memory of a love that once thrummed under his veins and quickened his heartbeat, his mind hit a hazy wall.

There was something stirring within his heart, something that made him to want to lean towards saying _Yes, I’ve been in love, wonderfully so_ but the words drowned in his foggy thoughts.

“No,” Sebastian finally answered against the nagging feeling in his gut that was sure he had been in love before.

Quinn said nothing in response as she fiddled with the lanyard that held her office ID, pursing her lips. It was something she was known to do when thinking particularly hard; a tell Sebastian noticed the first week they were introduced. The moment she looked up at him, he saw a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

“We are going out tonight,” Quinn announced happily.

Sebastian groaned. “I’ve got work to do.”

“All you ever do is work,” Quinn pouted, which elicited a smile from Sebastian at her adorableness. It was safe to say that in the past six months, Quinn had fast become one of his closest friends. “C’mon,” she nagged, hopping off the desk and crowded his space. She placed her hands on each side of his seat’s arm rest, trapping him in place. “I will be your wingman and I’m going to get you to loosen up and have fun- probably even get laid.”

He groaned again. None of the listed possibilities appealed to him.

However, to stay home with loud thoughts of fading dreams didn’t appeal to him either.

Perhaps a night out would clear his mind from all the dreams he had been having.

“Fine,” he relented with a sigh.

Quinn squealed in delight, clapping her hands giddily like a little girl on Christmas morning. Her excitement was infectious. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel excited, too, as he watched his friend saunter her way back to her desk.

\---

 

The clicking of Quinn’s heels echoed loudly throughout the alley as they made their way home after a night of dinner and dancing. Sebastian sighed happily with Quinn clinging to his arm for support; she was tipsy and a giggly mess. It had been awhile since he felt this unburdened. He hadn’t realized the toll the dreams had taken until he felt the weightlessness in his mind after letting loose with good company. He was glad that he had let Quinn talk him into going out tonight.

Quinn was in the midst of recounting how the bartender had tried to persuade her into giving him her number with the promise of free drinks throughout the night when Sebastian registered someone approaching them from behind, fast. Before he could react, a figure clad in black grabbed his arm and whirled him around forcefully, yanking him out of Quinn’s hold. He heard Quinn yelp in surprise but he quickly regained his bearings and stepped in front of her to shield her from the intruder.

“Your wallet and your purse-” the figure growled at them both. “-give it here- Now!”

Sebastian assessed the situation briefly, trying to note if the figure had a weapon that could hurt them but the man’s hands remained bare, his face half hidden under his raised hoodie.

“Leave us alone,” Sebastian said calmly. “We don’t want any trouble.”

He could almost hear the other man smirk under the hood as Quinn trembled behind him, clutching desperately at his arm. Anger boiled under his skin; he hated that Quinn was terrified. He hated the man for threatening them this way.

Slowly, the man lowered his hood, revealing his face- there was a malicious gleam in his blue eyes, a snarl set upon his mouth. “Give me what I want and there won’t be any trouble.”

Before Sebastian could decide whether he should retrieve his wallet or take his chances fighting off the intruder, a ripple broke over the other man’s face. It took a while for Sebastian to register what was happening as he watched the man’s skin wrinkle in waves. There was something familiar about it, something he couldn’t quite place, almost like a déjà vu.

It wasn’t until the man’s face had morphed into a wolf-like creature- his nose elongated into a snout, his eyes glowed yellow, his lips pulled back in a snarl that revealed rows of razor-sharp teeth, his ears grew longer into something more canid, every inch of his skin covered in gray fur- that Sebastian realized what had happened:

The man had _woged_ \- into a _coyotl_.

His brain frantically tried to catch up with the words, this knowledge that he didn’t know he possessed.

_Woge? Coyotl?_

A feeble whimper sounded somewhere behind him, stealing his attention from the man. He chanced a glance behind him to make sure Quinn was alright. He was shocked to find that he was no longer looking at her winsome face. Instead, in place of her porcelain skin was a coat of orange and white fur, her nose now a slightly elongated snout, her ears were now fox-like:

Quinn was a _fuchsbau_.

A growl from the _coyotl_ made Sebastian tear his attention away from Quinn.

“Wesen,” he breathed, his tongue forming the word on its own volition.

The _coyotl_ was stunned at the mention of the word, fear rippling through his wolf-like face.

Then, time seemed to slow, a silence blanketing everything around him, amplifying the sound of his rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing.

Suddenly-

 _There are three knockout points of the head- the sweet spots being the jaw, the temple and behind the ear_ , a voice resounded in his head. He knew that voice- he had been dreaming of it for a while now.

 _For a novice like you- behind the ear is the easiest. Hit that spot and the other person- or_ Wesen _\- will go down._

Despite his confusion, he held on to the voice that was aiding him.

 _The ear is associated with balance, so even the simplest of punches can do the trick. Focus on the area behind the ear and land an overhand right_ , the voice instructed.

Sebastian didn’t recall ever taking any self-defence classes or having learned how to fight before, but his mind knew exactly what to do as it directed his muscles to move as instructed.

The _coyotl_ was still quite stunned as time resumed its habitual tick-tocking, the sounds of the night returning with it, and Sebastian seized the opportunity to curl his hand into a fist, swiftly swinging his arm, aiming for the back of the long, canid ears.

The _Wesen_ didn’t see it coming, losing his balance and crumpling to the ground when Sebastian’s overhand connected with his head.

Sebastian was in a daze, frozen in place as he stared at the fallen _Wesen_. His head was still reeling at what had transpired, his thoughts loud with the mystery voice.

“Sebastian, come on!”

It took a while for him to register that Quinn was tugging at his arm. He chanced another look at the unconscious form lying on the ground, his face now devoid of any trace of the wolf-like creature.

 _What the hell just happened?_ he wondered.

A moment passed before he turned to follow Quinn and bolted down the alley, his feet pounding the ground while his head pounded with a question:

 _What is happening to me_?

 

\---

 

The parchment crinkled and rasped under his fingertips as Sebastian turned the page of the two hundred year old book. His eyes scanned page after page that bore ghastly illustrations of various _Wesen_ s accompanied by equally ghastly descriptions.

Frustrated, he grumbled as he closed the volume a little bit too forcefully, disturbing the dust tucked between the ancient pages. He was sure he would be reprimanded for not handling the journals with care but in the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had been in The Library, an old trailer converted to house all the aged books, weapons and potions, searching for a particular _Wesen_ since dawn without much success- the bags under his eyes darkening with each passing hour, his brown hair in disarray from all his frustrated tugging.

Halfway through his seventh journal, there was a knock on the door. He looked up from the pages just in time to see the trailer’s door swing open and a man stepped in, the light of the oncoming dusk bathing the trailer a warm blue.

“Have you been here all day?” the man asked, settling one of the two coffee cups he was holding on the desk.

Sebastian’s heart flipped with gladness at the man’s presence, something he couldn’t quite explain. _Who was he_?

“Yeah,” he said, unaware of the words streaming from his mouth. “- but I still haven’t found the _Wesen_ we’re looking for.” He sipped on the coffee- black, two sugars, just as he liked it- and felt the caffeine restore some of his energy.

A moment passed before the man reached for his coffee, setting it on a neighbouring shelf. “You’ve done enough today, Sebastian. How ‘bout you take a break?”

There was a cheeky glint in the man’s eye, something he recognized immediately and his heart started to race in excitement.

“What did you have in mind?”

Slowly, the man leaned down to lick Sebastian’s lips, a titillating growl growing in his chest before the man surged to capture his lips.

“I can think of something you’d like,” the man said, his hands already deftly undoing Sebastian’s belt.

He could feel himself grow harder by the moment but suddenly a purple haze whipped around them and the blue-tinted trailer fell away, along with the man.

Sebastian bolted upright, clutching the edge of his home office desk, the glare of the computer chasing away some of the sleep.

He had fallen asleep while finishing a review-

And much to his disappointment, he was alone.

 

\---

 

It had been two days since the incident with the _Wesen_ in the alley.

“How do you know that word, Sebastian?” Quinn had asked when they sat at her kitchen table over a cup of tea that night, trying to calm down from what had happened.

Sebastian had traced a finger around the rim of his cup, nervously trying to find something for his shaking hands to do.

 _Wesen_ ; how _did_ he know the word?

“I don’t know,” he had finally answered. “I just... do. I can’t explain it. Same way I knew that guy _woged_ into a _coyotl_... and that you’re a _fuchsbau_.”

Quinn had gasped. “How are you so calm about it?”

Sebastian hadn’t been able to answer that either, merely shrugging in reply.

_Wesen. Woge. Coyotl. Fuchsbau._

How _was_ he so calm about it all?

The truth was he didn’t know. Quinn’s questions echoed in his head- and he was sure he had more questions than she did- but he couldn’t figure out the answers.

He suddenly had all this information about _Wesens_ but he didn’t have any recollection of obtaining them. And he had heard a voice in his head dictating how to land a knockout punch. Those couldn’t be good signs for the state of his mental health, could it?

Later, Quinn had rounded the table and stood in front of him, her face inches away from his. “But you’re not a Grimm,” she had said matter-of-factly.

_Grimm._

The word had been familiar but Sebastian’s knowledge of it was hazy- like something he could feel at the tip of his tongue but couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Grimm and _Wesen_ ; the words had started to loosen _something_ in him; a forgotten memory perhaps? But the more he had chased any recollection of them, the more he felt himself hit a wall in his mind as a fogginess weighted his head.

Quinn had explained that when she had stood in front of him, she had _woged_ but Sebastian didn’t _see_ her- the _fuchsbau_ her.

“There are stages to a _Wesen_ _woge-_ ” Quinn had expounded. “- one stage is when normal people- like you- can only see it when we _want_ you to see it or when we’re in a defensive stance- like tonight. The other stage is when we can’t control our _woge_ because we’re sad or angry or excited- but other _Wesens_ can see it. And so can a Grimm.”

 _Wesens_ identify Grimms through their eyes when they’re in their _woged_ state, which she had described as “a pool of endless black abyss” that showed _Wesens_ their true selves- stripped of humanity. “It might not sound like much but to see yourself without any trace of what makes you human- it’s pretty terrifying,” she had said, her lips trembling at the words.

Sebastian had left Quinn’s house more confused than ever, his head spinning from all the information of Grimms and _Wesens_ and the constant question of _who was the man from his dreams?_ Surely he must have been _someone_ for him to have such a hold on Sebastian.

A honk from a car behind him broke through his thoughts.

For the past two days, Sebastian had been moving on auto-pilot, driving to and from work by muscle memory. At work, he would either be so deep in his thoughts that he hardly managed to do anything or he would forgo his assignments in favour of doing research on anything peculiar in and around the Portland area that could have something to do with _Wesens_ \- sightings of animal-like people or _anything_ out of the ordinary.

Quinn had inquired if he was alright. He had assured her he was fine.

But he wasn’t- not really.

Something was happening to him- something he couldn’t understand or explain. He felt as though he was losing his mind.

Ahead of the traffic, Sebastian saw a construction worker wave a flag to direct the cars away - road maintenance was prompting a detour.

He groaned in irritation- he hadn’t been on form at work these past two days, he didn’t need to add tardiness to his demerits, too.

Reluctantly, Sebastian followed the rest of the traffic down the detour and steered down a street he knew he hadn’t been on before. But somehow, he recognized it.

He knew to avoid the manhole that slightly protruded out of the road that could damage his tires. He knew to slow down at the end of the lane where an old woman lived; she had more cats than a person could count and they would constantly dash across the street without warning.

He could feel his puzzlement grow with every mile he drove.

Suddenly, without conscious volition, Sebastian pulled over to a curb around the corner of Prescott Street and parked in front of a handsome old Portland tri-level house.

The property stood on a raised porch with a short set of steps that led up to the dark oak front door from the sidewalk. Its wooden panelling on the outside of the house was painted a warm sepia.

Sebastian gazed up at the house from the driver’s seat, his heart pounding in his ribcage and yet there was a calm in his veins; the contradicting feelings were making his head heavy, a haziness filling the crevices of his mind.

A bright glimmer glazed over his vision. Sebastian shut his eyes from the intensity of it.

When he opened his eyes again, rain was suddenly pounding on the windscreen as the black night sky replaced the morning blue.

Automatically, Sebastian pulled his coat over his head and stepped out of the car, running up the steps. His body felt light, like in a dream; every movement was precise but somehow, not quite his own.

He fiddled with a ring of keys before finding the right one to unlock the front door. The house was dark save for the light from the lamp by the window that he knew was left on for him.

“I’m home,” he announced and waited for an answer.

A pungent smell wafted from the kitchen.

 _She must be working on something_ , he thought, as he dropped his keys in the bowl by the hallway table and made his way to the kitchen.

He called out a name, or at least his lips curled around a name. He felt his tongue expel it into the spaces around him, but he couldn’t hear it- a sound like rushing wind rumbled in his ear each time his mouth uttered it.

The basement door was ajar and he knew _they_ were both down there. He threaded the floorboards gently, his hand curling around the knob to open the door wider. The acrid smell assaulted his nose, a sinking feeling taking root in his gut.

He swallowed hard and took a step down the steps into the darkness.

Suddenly he was falling, hard and fast into a cloud of purple.

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound escaped him. He squeezed his eyes tight, bracing for the impact.

He kept falling-

And falling.

Until-

Sebastian started when his vision was suddenly filled with the glare of the morning sun through the windscreen.

His breathing was ragged, his heart was beating a mile a minute and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too hard.

The rain was gone, the night sky had disappeared. He was no longer in the house. He was no longer falling.

It had felt so real, so vivid- like one of his dreams; only this time he was awake.

Or was he?

He shook his head vigorously, trying to settle his racing thoughts.

 _What is happening to me?_ he questioned again.

Sebastian’s hand shook as he turned the ignition, the engine rumbling with a purr as he pulled away from the house.

He decided he needed to talk to Quinn.

He needed to vent about what was happening to him.

He needed to know he wasn’t going crazy.

 

\---

The smell of the Spice Shop was overwhelming, every sharp herbal fragrance mixed with pungent powdery scent of whatever was in the aged jars lining the shelves assaulted Sebastian’s nose as he waited by the counter with Quinn.

“What’s happening to me?” Sebastian had asked after he had managed to talk to Quinn about everything that had been happening to him.

Quinn had been pensive for a long while. He was sure she was silently mulling and pondering everything he had disclosed.

“It sounds like magic to me,” Quinn finally said as they sat across each other in one of the cafes Sebastian was supposed to be reviewing that afternoon.

“Magic?” Sebastian had asked, confused.

Magic, he thought disdainfully. As if he needed another element added to his growing pile of confusing things.

 _Grimms, Wesens_ \- now magic?

“My mother is an apothecary,” Quinn had said, breaking through his thoughts. “She caters mostly to the _Wesen_ community for ailments that regular doctors don’t have a treatment for- although she has a lot of human customers, too. And she provides ingredients for spells.”

“Spells?”

“Yeah, there are a lot of the _Wesen_ kind that practice magic. The Cracher-Mortel, the Hexenbeists-”

“Hexenbeists?” Sebastian had jumped at the word. An image had unfurled at the back of his mind. He saw a woman’s face contorting into something ghastly, her flesh decaying, her teeth rotting but sharp and a ghostly glaze replacing her brown eyes; a Hexenbeist.

“You know it, don’t you?” Quinn deduced.

Sebastian had nodded numbly, every piece of new information that surfaced adding to the mountain of unanswered questions. It seemed that the more answers he sought, the more questions it unearthed. The weight was starting to cause a strain on his mind, his sanity.

“Come,” his friend had blurted, pushing herself out of her seat.

“Where are we going?”

“To see my mother,” was all Quinn had said as she wove her way out of the cafe, Sebastian following close.

Now they stood in the Fabray matriarch’s Spice Shop, hoping to find some answers, some sort of explanation.

“Quinn, sweetheart,” a woman squealed as she emerged from a back room, a bunch of dried blue herbs in hand. “I didn’t know you were stopping by.”

“Hi, mom,” Quinn greeted sweetly, placing a kiss on her mother’s cheek as the older woman rounded the counter. “This is sort of... an emergency.”

Quinn’s mother turned to Sebastian and he squirmed slightly under her gaze. “Oh?”

“This is my friend, Sebastian,” Quinn introduced and went on to explain the purpose of their visit.

“I see,” Quinn’s mother breathed, patience and understanding dancing in the soft blue eyes identical to Quinn’s. “It does sound a lot like a Hexenbeist’s work,” she continued, her voice fading as she walked around the shop, gathering things off of the shelves as Sebastian’s eyes eagerly followed her movements.

Quinn’s mother picked a dried leaf from something that eerily resembled an urn and dashed some saffron-yellow powder, throwing them in a bowl and grounding them together.

Without warning, she picked up the grounded mixture and blew it into Sebastian’s face.

The sudden inhalation of the dried concoction made him cough- his throat felt scratchy and dry as his eyes started to water. Suddenly it became difficult to breathe.

For a moment, Sebastian panicked- coughing and gagging around the air that wouldn’t enter his lungs. And just as suddenly, sweet air graced his lungs as he let out a long, relieved breath.

He heard Quinn gasp as her mother muttered, “Just as I thought.”

It took him a while to realize that the breath he had expelled was hovering in front him, taking the form of a thick, purple cloud.

“What is that?” he asked, part-terrified, part-mesmerized.

“That, my dear-” Quinn’s mother said. “-is the remnants of an eradication spell.”

“Someone wants Sebastian to forget something, don’t they?” Quinn chimed.

“Looks like it, honey. But it doesn’t seem to have worked.”

A moment passed before anyone spoke, the only sound reverberating through the Spice Shop was the faint bubbling sound of something boiling in the next room.

“Is that why I’m having these dreams? Because the spell didn’t work,” Sebastian asked once he finally found his voice amidst the loud thoughts.

“I can’t be sure, dear,” Quinn’s mother said apologetically, cupping his cheek. “Quinn mentioned you were drawn to a house?”

Sebastian nodded, drawing the picture of the handsome house on Prescott Street from his mind.

“Perhaps there you’ll find the answers you seek.”

 

\---

 

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark wooden door of the house on Prescott Street, the knocker shining bright silver under the gleam as the sound of thunder rolled somewhere in the distance. Sebastian shook with anticipation and nerves as he stood before the front door, willing his clammy hand to curl into a fist and knock on the door.

“This is insane,” he reprimanded himself under his breath.

 _No more insane than seeing a man’s face turn into something like a coyote’s_ , a voice within reasoned.

Insane or not, Sebastian needed to be where he was. He needed to know the truth, for his peace of mind, for his sanity.

Who was the man he had been dreaming of?

How did he come upon the world of Grimms and _Wesens_?

Who had wanted him to forget that world? Why?

Sebastian looked around the porch. Despite the insanity of the entire situation where he was about to knock on some strangers’ door and ask them questions about _Wesens_ (which would more than likely get him thrown out or arrested), there was something oddly familiar about it all; from the rows of potted Crown-of-Thorns lining the window sill to the scratches he knew to be on the railing enclosing the veranda.

And despite the nerves, there was a calm under his skin, the calm that suggested he was exactly where he needed to be- _home_.

Inhaling a deep breath to steel his trembling nerves, Sebastian finally rapped his fist on the wooden door- and waited.

Moments passed. It wasn’t until his lungs screamed for air that Sebastian realized that he had been holding his breath. His ears burned from the intent focus of listening to any sound that came from inside the house.

It was then he heard the faint shuffling of footsteps, drawing closer and closer to the door.

Sebastian’s heartbeat picked up its already frantic pace. Every impulse in his body cried for him to run. _This is insane_ , it said, echoing his earlier sentiment.

Just as he decided to turn around and bolt for his car, the dark wooden door swung open.

A woman, with warm, familiar brown eyes, stood in the doorway. It could be a figment of his imagination but Sebastian swore he saw a flash on recognition in her eyes the moment she saw him.

 _She knows who I am_ , a voice within whispered. It was all he needed to convince him this was the right thing to do, the right place to be, however insane it might be.

The woman cleared her throat, fidgeting in place. “Can I help you?” she asked, her expression void of any trace of recognition he had glimpsed a moment ago.

“I’m sorry, I-” Sebastian started but his tongue felt too thick for his mouth, his voice too heavy for his lips. His resolve was fast faltering.

 _This is insane_. I’m _insane_ , he thought.

Another flash of lightning sparked from the darkened sky, igniting a memory of a dream- or was it a vision?- that he had of this very house. He decided he needed to trudge onwards with his purpose. He couldn’t bear anymore dreams or visions without knowing the truth behind it all.

The truth.

He needed to know the truth, he needed answers.

“I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure how to say this-” Sebastian tried again.

His mind raced to string words together, to piece his thoughts so they would have some semblance of coherence, of not sounding crazy.

“I just-”

“Rachel?” a voice called from within.

Sebastian froze, any trace of what he wanted to say vanishing in the presence of that voice.

 _That_ voice.

“Everything alright?” said the voice as a silhouette emerged from one of the rooms in the house.

Forgoing manners and reason, Sebastian pushed past the woman- Rachel- manoeuvring into the house easily as though he had done it a million times before, _that_ voice pulling him in.

“You can’t come in here,” Rachel’s shrill voice protested.

But he didn’t care.

He didn’t care that he was trespassing. He didn’t care about the consequences. All he cared about was _that_ voice.

Sebastian’s feet carried him straight to the living room, his steps halting when he came face to face with the source of the voice.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, its rhythm rapid and eager as his veins pulsed under his skin with a sense of exhilaration.

Sebastian stood pegged in place, his eyes devouring every feature of the man before him, a rapture blooming in his chest at finally, _finally_ being able to see the man as a whole and not glimpses of memories he chased of a fading dream.

“It’s you,” he breathed. “It’s really you.”

The man recoiled at his words, hazel eyes he had seen countless times in his dreams darting from him to Rachel, who was standing a good distance from him in the hallway.

“I don’t- I’m-” the man stammered. “Do I know you?”

The man was feigning ignorance, Sebastian knew, because contrary to the words that left the man’s mouth, his eyes _knew_ him. He could see the gladness, the relief dancing in them amidst what he deduced as panic and a hint of sadness.

Sebastian was about to say _Yes, you know me- just as I know you_ \- but his words faltered before they could leave his lips as his eyes caught a familiar glint of blue from beneath the man’s thin white cardigan, hanging from a leather cord around his neck.

Without a thought, Sebastian charged forward, driven by some unknown instinct, an unknown magnetism that was drawing him to it and hooked his finger around the cord, pulling it out of the fabric as he fought the man’s grip on his wrist that was trying to force him away.

But he held on, letting his fingers run along the cord, down to the blue tear-shaped glass it held.

A sea glass.

 _His_ sea glass.

Suddenly, a sharp pain seared through his head.

Image after image flooded his mind’s eye like a dam of memories had broken.

Sebastian pawed at his temple as though the act could physically tame the onslaught of images, easing his pain.

Slowly, the images started to sharpen, giving him a clearer view of what he was seeing:

_They met at his school’s event, his palms sweaty after their brief handshake, his stomach churning with butterflies. No one had ever made him feel like that before._

_They kissed one Saturday after a movie date. His skin tingled with the feeling of glorious phantom lips for days and days. It was then he knew he was in love._

_They sat by the beach as he recounted a tale of mermaid’s tears and sea glasses. They kissed. It felt like goodbye._

_His heart was broken at finding an empty house, devoid of furniture and any trace of the boy he loved, his fist curling tight around the sea glass he had tied to a leather cord, digging painfully into his palm._

_He was working late one night in an advertising firm in New York City, when the new office temp, Rosa, whirled him around and kissed him. He pushed her away. He had wanted to tell her he was flattered but she wasn’t his type. But before he could form words, Rosa’s face changed into something arachnid as she pinned him down, her fangs dangerously close to his skin. Just then the door burst opened, a man wielding some sort of axe marching purposefully through; his saviour, his answered prayer- in more ways than one._

_He tried to make sense of_ Spinnetods _and Grimms. It was all insane but to a certain extent, it all made sense. He had seen weirder things, if he was being honest. He retrieved the sea glass around his neck. “Ten years and it was only ever you.”_

_They make love on the floor, his heart racing gladly at finding a love he thought he had lost forever. They held each other tight, their naked bodies tangled languidly together, sated. He vowed to never let go again._

_His heart stuttered at the laughter he managed to elicit from the man he loved as they sat across from one another at dinner. He lived for these simple, heartfelt moments._

_He groaned at the pain of hitting the floor forcefully. He heard a panicked “Sebastian” before the buzzing in his head grew louder as his consciousness started to dim. The last thing he saw before darkness took over was his saviour once again wielding an axe- a labrys, to be precise- swinging it in the direction of a charging_ _Hundjäger_ _._

_They were surrounded by a dark purple smoke. He was terrified, not so much by what was around him but of losing the love of his life- again. He swore to never forget and he held on with all his might to the vow. “I love you,” he breathed. “There was only ever you, and there will only be you.” It was the truth and he held on to it._

_I’ll never forget you. I’ll never forget._

As suddenly as it came, the searing pain and the images vanished. Sebastian was breathless, overwhelmed by everything he had just seen. But despite his disorientation, one name resounded in every fibre of his being:

“Blaine,” he breathed.

The man before him- Blaine- let go of his wrist, taking a step back, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

“I remember you,” Sebastian said, closing the space between them that Blaine had created. “I remember you. I remember us.”

The words echoed deafeningly around the room, his heartbeat tattooing the truth in his chest: he remembered everything.

Sebastian reached out slowly to touch Blaine’s face, careful not to frighten the man. When it was clear that Blaine had no intention of withdrawing, he instinctively brushed his thumb across Blaine cheek.

The touch was electric, their skins reacting against each other as though they were saying _Finally, finally, we’re home_.

A single tear rolled down Blaine’s cheek, his eyes searching Sebastian’s before averting them towards Rachel.

“How?” Blaine asked, his voice shaking.

Sebastian reluctantly tore his attention away from Blaine, turning to look at the woman he knew to be Blaine’s best friend- and a _Wesen_. A _Hexenbeist_.

There was a small smile settled on her lips, her eyes glistening with tears- happy ones, Sebastian gathered. “Are you really surprised that if ever there was anyone stubborn enough to defy my magic, it’d be him?” Rachel said, her smile growing wider.

 _I’ll never forget you_ , he had vowed. And it was that vow that had fought against the _Hexenbeist_ ’s magic. Nothing was going to keep him away from his Blaine Anderson.

“Sebastian-” Blaine called out softly, gaining his undivided attention. “-Sebastian, I’m so sorry.”

Sebastian remembered feeling betrayed, feeling helpless, the night Rachel had cast the eradication spell. Blaine had taken away his choices and made a life-changing decision for him. But he understood Blaine’s reasons for the spell; they were in danger from The Imperials, he was in danger. Blaine had done the only thing he believed could protect him.

Perhaps if the roles were reserved, Sebastian would have done the same thing. He would have done anything and everything in his power to protect Blaine.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Blaine,” he whispered, inching as close as he could to the other man.

Sebastian sincerely didn’t expect an apology. He didn’t hold anything against Blaine. If there were any residual anger or sense of betrayal over Blaine erasing the memories of their time together, they would talk about it- one day- but not now. Not tonight.

Tonight, all Sebastian wanted was to revel in everything that was Blaine.

He drank in the sight of Blaine; the gorgeous face exactly as he had seen it in his dreams, save for the angry scar by his temple that ran from his hairline down to his left brow (courtesy of the fallen Imperial Queen, he later learned). His hazel eyes gleamed with flecks of bright bronze, its colour warm and homely. His dark hair curled in attractive waves that Sebastian couldn’t fight the instinct to run his fingers through them.

Sebastian threaded his fingers as carefully as he could through the locks of the man he loved, cautious that it might all still be a dream and one wrong move could disturb the mirage. He couldn’t bear to lose Blaine again.

Blaine, in return, clutched at his hand hard, his grip firm as though he, too, was afraid Sebastian might disappear at any given moment.

But there they stood- solid, real, _finally_ home.

Without a word, Blaine hiked up on his toes and crushed their lips together, kissing Sebastian hungrily, every move of their lips eagerly trying to fill the void that the other had left these past months.

And kissing Blaine- this was what had been missing, this was all that was right in the world.

They broke apart rather reluctantly, neither keen to leave the other’s lips. But there was a slight discomfort digging into Sebastian’s chest, hampering his euphoric reunion with his lover. He looked down at Blaine’s chest, the sea glass gleaming between them.

“You kept it,” Sebastian said as his fingers fiddled with the necklace, resting his forehead against Blaine’s.

Beautiful hazel eyes peered up at him, an equally beautiful smile tugging at the corners of Blaine’s mouth, a resonating _Of course_ curled into the curves of his lips.

“There was only ever you, Sebastian,” Blaine breathed. “There will only ever be you.”

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.
> 
> Sebastian and Blaine's [sea glass necklace](https://img0.etsystatic.com/016/0/6112025/il_340x270.439771358_2n3i.jpg)
> 
> Here's the [Grimm Wiki](http://grimm.wikia.com/wiki/Grimm_Wiki) if I failed to describe something properly.
> 
> Here's the Fuchsbau [woge](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/114388363630)
> 
> The _Fringe_ [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4z_pY0RREw) that inspired this fic.


End file.
